herbolariafandomcom-20200214-history
Acacia
Sinónimos *Cuatecomate; *Corteza babul Nombre en otros idiomas *green wattle inglés Etimología 1. Etimología de la planta del genero Acacia Angel R. Cepeda Dovala; Sonia Ballesteros Quintero; José Angel Cepeda Ballesteros; Sonia M. Cepeda Ballesteros; y, Godeleva E. Dovala Pacheco http://topicosculturales.blogspot.mx/2007/06/1-etimologa-del-genero-acacia.html La Sagrada Escritura menciona distintos tipos de plantas, una de ellas es la Acacia. En Hebreo la palabra Acacia es denominada en singular como shíttah, y en plural shíttîm, en Griego άκακία = akantha, significa en Latín, espina, la espina, denominada así en la Biblia Vulgata y acanthus para la acacia Egipcia (1). La Enciclopedia Católica, fundamenta su artículo de Acacia, escrito por A. J. Mass en 1907 en New York (2), con dos citas bibliográficas de Diccionarios Bíblicos, una de ellas corresponde a F. Vigouroux (3) del año 1895 de Paris Francia, y, la otra de Chapman de 1902 de New York, USA (4); en donde se menciona que El Hebreo shíttah es probablemente una contracción de Shinttah, y así idéntico con el Egipcio shent; el Cóptico shonte, la espina; el Árabe sunt (5). Según el diccionario de la Real Academia Española (6), la palabra Acacia proviene del Latín acacĭa, y este del Griego άκακία, que significa espina (7); dicho diccionario, define de varias formas la palabra Acacia, algunas de ellas son: Árbol o arbusto de la familia de las Mimosáceas, a veces con espinas, de madera bastante dura, hojas compuestas o divididas en hojuelas, flores olorosas en racimos laxos y colgantes, y fruto en legumbre. De varias de sus especies fluye espontáneamente la goma arábiga; también, la define Acacia como madera de este árbol; y, desde el punto de vista de la medicina, como sustancia medicinal concreta y astringente que se extrae del fruto verde de la acacia de Egipto (8). En tanto que Gray (1908) y Bijan (1998), al referirse a la Acacia retinodes, indican que su etimología es la siguiente: Acacia, del griego akis = punta, aludiendo a las espinas de las especies de acacias africanas, ya que las australianas normalmente carecen de ellas. Retinodes, del griego, significa resinoso, quizás aludiendo a la goma que produce o quizás deriva del latín retineo, que significa conservar, debido a que tiene flores durante mucho tiempo (9). Sin embargo, la Acacia Bíblica es identificada y clasificada científicamente dentro del Reino: Plantea; División: Magnoliophyta; Clase: Magnoliopsida; Orden: Fabales; Familia: Fabaceae; Subfamilia: Mimosioideae; Genero: Acacia. Actualmente se emplea el genero y la especie para nombrar a una planta, en el caso de la Acacia, es indudable que la Acacia seyal (Del.) o la Acacia tortilis (Hayne); ambas son llamadas seyyal, o árboles torrentes, sayl significa torrente, y ellas crecen en el desierto wadis, o valles del torrente, del Sinaí. (10) (1) Biblia Vulgata, moderna en su versión inglesa, emplea una letra “t”, y omite la letra “h” en la palabra, “setim wood”, cf. Cathloic Bible Diccionary, p 108, en: The Douay-Rhems. New Testament of Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. 2000. (2) Cf. Catholic Encyclopedia. New Advent. Acacia en http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01079a.htm (3) F. Vigouroux. Diccionario de la biblia católico de Paris, Francia (1895), introducido por una encíclica del papa León XIII. (4) Chapman, Dictionary of the Bible, art. Shittah Tree (New York, 1902). (5) Ibid (2), y cf. O. N. Allen & Ethel K. Allen. The Leguminoseae. p 7. (6) Diccionario de la Real Academia Española 1970 p. 10; la definición de acacia se mantiene hasta la actualidad. (7) e.g. Significado acorde con la Biblia Vulgata (8) Ibid (6) (9) Cf. Gray, Asa. 1908. New Manual of Botany. A Handbook of the Flowering and Ferns of the Central Northeastern United States and Adja Cent Canada. New York. American Book Company. p 503-574. También cf. Lor Bijan Dehgan. 1998. Landscape Plants for Subtropical Climates. University Press of Florida. USA. P. 371, 373 y 374. (10) Cf. Moldenke, H. N., and Moldenke, A. L. 1952. Plants of the Bible.. Wltham, Mass.: Chornica Botanica. 328 pp 95 plates; y también cf. Acacia en http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01079a.htm ; ibid (2) http://topicosculturales.blogspot.mx/2007/06/1-etimologa-del-genero-acacia.html Habitat Acacia senegal tambien se encuentra en México. Otras especies son de África austral y oriental hasta la India. A. decurrens proviene de Australia. Descripción La corteza se encuentra en pedazos duros de colo ocre, de entre 3 y 10 mm de grosor, exfoliantes. Tienen fisuras en la parte exterior y estrías y fibras en la interior. A. decurrens es más suave mientras que A. arabica es un poco más dura Partes utilizadas La corteza y la secreción gomosa que de sus troncos y ramas se extrae. Principios Activos *Taninos; *Catequinas: *Mucílago; *Flavonoides Uso Terapéutico Casi no se utiliza terapéuticamente, aunque se ha utilizado como astringente. Joseph Miller en su Botanicum officinale, or a compendious herbal de 1722, mencionó que la acacia puede usarse en úlceras bucales y dientes flojos. Hoy se sabe que un remedio casero hecho a base de decocción de corteza de A. arabica por ebullición en el agua hasta que el agua se reduce a la mitad de su cantidad y usada en forma de gargarismos reduce la inflamación de las encías y también los dolores asociados. Otros usos Anteriormente se usaba la acacia en la industria del curtido. Contraindicaciones Hipersensibilidad a los componentes de la corteza. Medicamentos que contienen Ninguno conocido Fuentes y Referencias thumb|A.seyal La acacia se menciona en la Biblia en Éxodo 25-27, 30 35-38; Deuteronomio 10:3; Isaías 41:19. Son referencias a una variedad de acacias (quizá A. arabica)(cita requerida) que se utilizaba en la fabricación del tabernáculo y su amueblado por su disponibilidad y dureza. O Acacia seyal arbolito que crece en la zona. Category:Plantas en la Biblia Category:Fabaceae